Solace in the storm
by MouSugoAme
Summary: megumi tries to elude her inner demons just to come face to face with a true one


Disclaimer: characters are not mine, really  
  
--------  
  
Solace in the storm  
  
  
Her gaze settled on the crescent moon, a sliver of yellow light against the dark night. She wondered where the stars are as her cinnamon eyes roamed the clear summer sky, she can always count on them to be there, a dazzling display of lights forming patterns of life and love or so she have read. She never can see these so-called patters and constellations, all she knows is that the stars are there for her, a reminder of the past, hope for her future.  
  
"megumi?" a voice from behind her asked, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"yes genzai-sensei?" she turned facing the source of the voice. She found the old man in his yukata standing behind her, his face hidden in the shadows.  
  
"aren't you going to bed?" the fatherly concern evident in his voice as he move to sit beside her.   
  
"i guess, il stay here for awhile to get some fresh air. don't worry about me" she replied with a smile. The man has been more that a teacher for her, he has been the second father that she badly needed during these times.  
  
"i've been worried about you. you seemed quiet lately" the old man said. "is everything alright?"  
  
"yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?" her lips curved into a smile. "i just have been thinking about how lucky i am to have been given the chance to live here with you. you have been more of a family to me, you welcomed me with open arms despite of my past. You helped me rekindle my desire to pursue my dreams, for that i am eternally grateful."   
  
"there... there" the old man said as he moved to wrap his arms around her. "i am glad to have a student as dedicated as you."  
  
"demo arigato, genzai-sensei" she said kissing the man's cheek  
  
"it was nothing", the old man smiled, brushing the tears that streaked her lovely face. "you have to go to sleep, one can never tell when doctors will be needed."  
  
she watched the old man stand up and head for the door. "oyasumi nasai, genzai-sensai" she called  
  
---  
  
Genzai heard his student said good night, he paused at the door frame to look back at her. She reminds him so much of her daughter especially the way her long ebony tresses are being blown by the evening wind.  
  
"oyasumi nasai, megumi-deshi" he smiled as she watch her lean her head on one of the beams of their patio, her head lifting to the skies. he watch her watching the stars  
  
"i will be in, you go ahead and sleep" he heard her call out without looking back at him.  
  
"ok, ok, i will" he laughed as he entered their home.  
  
"please be alright.. megumi...."   
  
---  
  
she felt the old man entered the house. 'alone at last', she thought. she treasured this times of night when she is left to her thoughts, to fight with her inner demons. not that she gladly welcome them during these nights. but these are all she have to keep her company.  
  
'i wonder what is happening at the kamiya dojo at this time' she smiled at the thought of kaoru running around chasing after yahiko. kenshin watching carefully, his lavender eyes never leaving the raven haired girl. though everyone is oblivious to it, there is something about the way kenshin looks at kaoru. an unspoke promise of forever.   
  
'something that you will never have', a raspy voice whispered inside her head  
  
"no!" she whispered, shaking her head fervently. 'i will have something like that, some day, when i am ready'  
  
'oh... and when will you be ready?' the voice taunting her, laughter in its voice.   
  
'never megumi'  
  
'never will you have forever whispered in your ears'  
  
'never will you have somebody'  
  
'never'  
  
'never'  
  
'accept it megumi'  
  
"no!" she screamed, running blindly into the night in an attempt to get rid of the voices that so religiously torment her.   
  
  
her screamed woke up dr. genzai. worry knitted in his brow as he heard her run into the night.  
  
"please be alright", he whispered as the silence settled around the house once more.  
  
----  
  
"i shouldn't be back here, after all this is where my greatest friends died" aoshi shinomori said as he walked the lone streets of tokyo. "too many memories, too many...."  
  
he paused to stare at the crescent moon in the sky, he loved the moon when it is this shape, a sliver of light against the otherwise dark sky. he frowned as a few clouds cast shadows in his path.  
  
"i should leave as soon as i can" he said resuming his journey. "the sooner i am out of tokyo, the better".  
  
he move stealthily like a cat, his feet not making any noise, his trenchcoat blending into the shadows. he became one with the night, almost invisible as a few fast moving clouds enveloped the moon and cast the night into darkness.  
  
he felt the chill of the evening wind and he paused to eye the summer sky with more concern.   
  
the blue evening sky was now in an alarming magenta hue. he could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance.   
  
"this can't be happening to me." he said outloud in disbelief as he watch the rain fall with alarming force around him. he can barely see where he is going as the silver sheets of rain created a barrier to prevent him from leaving the town.  
  
he stood there soaked to the bone, his arms raised in an attempt to push the rain back into the clouds. "this is going nowhere," he realized "there is no way i can continue my journey in this weather"  
  
he looked around to find some sort of shelter and all he can find is an abandoned restaurant. the paint is peeling and he think that the structure wouldn't be able to stand against the raging rain and wind. "what the heck", he muttered rushing towards it.  
  
when he got there he is surprised to find the door locked, he pondered breaking the door to seek solace inside. the restaurant looked warm and dry, as oposed to the chilling wind that is whipping around him. but better judgement won, he sat down at the patio of the restaurant to wait for the rain to stop. he lifted his blue eyes to the magenta sky, "where on earth did the heavens get this much water?" he wondered. leaning back and tucking his hands inside his coat to keep him warm, he watch the rain danced as it made puddles on the road.   
  
----  
  
she ran blindly into the night in an attempt to escape the voices that so readily torment her.   
  
she didn't noticed a pair of black eyes watching her as she ran. desire evident in the depths of the person's eyes.  
  
"soon you'll be mine...."  
  
TBC 


End file.
